


Sisyphus

by lennyfaceOfficial



Category: hey arthur
Genre: Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyfaceOfficial/pseuds/lennyfaceOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds the Daddle and uses it on Buster. Passion ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisyphus

**Author's Note:**

> end me

Arthur sat in the room, a box by the bedside table. You walk in, long ears perking up when you saw him. What's he doing here? "Uh, hi Arthur," you say to the boy currently gesturing to the gift wrapped box. "Open it, Buster," he coos. Dutifully, and with a bit of... embarrassment, you open it. Inside is a saddle of some sort, soft enough to place on someone's shoulders. "What is...?" "It's called a Daddle. Put it on." With a flushed face, you do. Draping it over your back, your breath-and heartbeat-are quickening...

"Now ask Daddy to ride you."

"...wh-" "Ask Daddy to **ride** you, Buster!" "What the fuck."

The last voice came from the doorway, and it was smooth as caramel. Morgan Freeman stood there, and kicked them right on the nipples. They woke up in ..............

The Matrix.


End file.
